Diez razones por las que deberías estar conmigo
by Saku-Aya
Summary: Dos chismes circulaban por las calles de konoha;  el primero: que Sasuke había vuelto para quedarse después de cinco años fuera, que se veía mejor que nunca -según las chicas y ¿por qué no? algunos chicos- y el segundo: que Naruto iba a declararse... yaoi!


**Diez razones por las que deberías estar conmigo y no con él**

**Discleimer: **naruto no me pertenece, es única y exclusivamente de kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para hacer con ellos algo interesante… (Matar el tiempo) sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** es un yaoi chicoxchico, no contiene lemon, ni lime si no te gusta el género, sal pitando… pero rápido que este no es tu lugar…

Dos chismes circulaban por las calles de konoha:

El primero: que sasuke había vuelto para quedarse después de cinco años fuera, que se veía mejor que nunca- según las chicas y ¿porque no? algunos chicos- y el segundo que naruto iba a declararse…

La expectación de lo que avecinaba le estaba matando…

Tenía tres meses esperando una supuesta declaración por parte de su mejor amigo.

Al principio, cuando se entero de lo que iba a pasar –porque konoha entero lo sabía, y nadie sabe cómo se habían llegado a enterar- le entro pánico, _¿Cómo reaccionar? ya se, un puñetazo en plena cara, no demasiado brusco. Umm… ¿Lo rechazo lo mas suavemente que pueda? Algo así como…_

-ummm… lo siento naruto, pero no eres mi tipo, digo, no es que no me gustas, porque, eh!, me gustas, pero umm! no me gustas de esa manera ¿entiendes de que gustar hablo?_- no, no, no, sasuke que tanto gustar ni gustar, estas repitiendo demasiado una misma palabra, ¿ porque demonios te encuentras tan nervios? es solo rechazar a una persona, no es como si fuera la primera vez ¿sabes? –_pensaba el moreno.

-_pero esta será la primera vez que mi mejor amigo se me declara y la segunda vez que tendré que romperle el corazón…._

Desde ese día no había sido capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio. Se había fijado tanto en sus movimientos, sus manía – como la de levantarse de la cama en las mañanas, no arreglarla, y tirarse a dormir unos minutos más en el sofá ¿Cuál es el punto? Si como quiera sigue durmiendo. Ehh! Que tampoco es que lo espío por la ventana de su habitación.- incluso podría jurar que sabía de antemano cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Sin exagerar. Lo sabía.

En fin, el caso es que cada vez que el rubio se le acercaba, él pensaba que había llegado el momento, pero naruto no le decía nada. Ni una insinuación, ni un giño de ojos, nada fuera de lo normal.

¿_Será que se arrepintió? _

Ni hablar, el jamás permitiría eso, no por nada se había pasado tres meses de su valioso tiempo preparando una respuesta que darle –aunque todavía no la tuviera, pero ese no es el punto- ni tan poco se había tomado la molestia de observarlo para ver si había algo en el que le gustara- habían sido bastantes, su ingenuidad, su cálida y eterna sonrisa, su inocencia, la manera en que hacia los pucheros cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo que nunca le salía, la forma en que se entregaba del todo para lograr algo… claro que primero se cae el mundo antes de él admitiera algo así- simplemente para que ese baka se arrepintiera.

Se dirigía a la casa del kitsune. De verdad que había intentado contenerse, pero el deseo de terminar con esto de una buena vez le pudo más. Intentaba no pensar en una respuesta, eso lo decidiría en su momento.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en la figura que venía directo hacia él, hasta que no sintió el golpe.

-Sasuke teme, fíjate por dónde vas- decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza tratando de aliviar el golpe

-No es que tu anduvieras pendiente del camino tampoco usuratonkachi- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba.

-Etto… estaba pensando en algo dattebayo- dijo en chico en voz baja y medio sonrojado. –es que necesito hablar contigo sasuke.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, por un momento casi se le olvida para que buscaba a este chico, casi se le olvidaba que quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, para poder rechazarlo claro, pero verlo ahí todo sonrosado y rehuyendo sus ojos, se le antojaba tan tierno….

_¿Qué?_

_Sasuke maldito ¿que estas pensando? Se supone que lo que tienes que decir es, "lamento que lo nuestro no pueda ser, por que no me interesa una relación contigo usuratonkachi"._

-Sasuke teme ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota, te estoy pidiendo algo importante

-Entonces repítelo, porque no te estaba prestando atención- dijo oscamente, para que naruto no notara los nervios.

-Insensible- murmuro el rubio por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que si podemos ir a mi casa?

-¿No podemos hacerlo aquí?

-No sé tú, pero no estoy interesado en que se entere todo konoha- el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

El moreno tenía una gota en a frente _pero si todo konoha ya lo sabe _pensaba mientras lo seguía.

Unos minutos después, ambos entraban en la casa del rubio, que contra todo pronóstico, estaba ordenada.

-Woa! Usuratonkachi, sí que te esmeraste esta vez.

El aludido enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo

-Teme, a veces ordeno.

-Lo de "a veces ordeno" podríamos extenderlo un poco hasta llegar a casi-nunca-ordeno, pero después nos pasaremos la tarde discutiendo. –hizo un encogimiento de hombros - Así que dime, ¿para qué me citaste? No tengo todo el día.

Naruto le frunció el seño, iba a replicar pero recordó que era él quien quería algo de sasuke, por lo que debía intentar ser amable, todo lo que su paciencia le permitiera.

-Bueno, veras sasuke… yo… y-yo estoy… tengo un amigo, si eso, tengo un amigo que no soy yo, que está enamorado de un chico un tanto huraño, medio antipático y muy antisocial que se la cree la gran cosa por ser fuerte, bien parecido y muy sexi- estab bien concentrado enumerando con los dedos-… ¿uh Sasuke? ¿Dije algo que te molesto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-escupió entre dientes

-Ummmm! No sé, tal vez tenga algo que ver con el aura negra de apariencia asesina que te rodea, además de la vena que sobresale en tu frente, que estas apretando los puños al punto de sangre y que si aprietas un poco más los dientes usaras postizos de ahora en adelante, bueno, Supongo que por nada en particular.- termino el chico con fingida inocencia.

El uchiha se concentro en regular la respiración y relajar los demás músculos del cuerpo, era eso o arrancarle los sesos a naruto…

¿Huraño, antipático y que se la cree la gran cosa? Si él nunca ha sido así

(n/a: ¬_¬ )

-Y este otro chico – dijo decidiendo seguirle el juego al rubio, ya se daría el gusto más tarde rechazándolo sin contemplación ¿_antipático yo? Ya verá. _– ¿sabe lo que sientes… lo que siente tu amigo por él?

-Algo así, no es que se lo hay di… que mi amigo se la hay dicho directamente, pero estas cosas tienden a saberse ¿no?

-Si a veces… hay personas que son muy obvias – dijo dándole al chico una mirada bien penetrante para que a este no le quepa duda que este jueguito ya lo estaba hartando y que él lo sabía _todo._

El rubio se puso un poco nervioso ante la mirada de su amigo. _Lo sabe. Pero, ¿Cómo? De verdad soy tan obvio… _

-l-lo sab-es- tartamudeo

-Por supuesto, toda konoha lo sabe,- el rubio palideció

-¿Desde cuándo?- susurro

Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando, le encantaba hacerlo pasar mal…

¿Quién_ el antipático ahora eh? Jajaja_

-Unos, uh! A ver ¿tres meses?

-¿Tres meses?- chillo en ojiazul con voz aguda

-Sip, pero aun así quiero oírlo de ti.

-Pobre de mi amigo, con razón el chico de sus sueños lleva tanto tiempo sin hablarle, con razón lo mira mal, con razón cruza la calle solo para no chocar con él…

-Deja el jueguito que ya sé que eres tu quien está enamorado- dijo el moreno controlando su genio nuevamente para no zarandear al rubio

Además ¿de qué estaba hablando? El no cruza la calle para no chocar con él, bueno tal vez al principio si lo hizo, pero vamos, cualquiera lo haría, tampoco es cosa nueva que lo mire mal, y lo de que lleva tanto tiempo sin hablarle, pues bien, las misiones en esta temporada han hecho rica a konaha, ni siquiera habían tenido descanso.

-Además ya sabes cómo son en konoha, no deberías gritar a los cuatro vientos que ibas ha declararte.

-Pero si no lo grite… solo se lo dije a hinata, aunque curiosamente –el chico se puso un dedo en el mentón – sakura iba pasando en ese momento…

-Ya tienes a tu soplón- sonrío el moreno

-Ya que- suspiro el ojiazul- tendré que declararme como sea, supongo que el sujeto en cuestión ya lo sabe…

-Claro que lo se idiota- hasta ahí el límite de la paciencia de sasuke- deja de ser tan lento y hazlo ya, así podre darte mi respuesta y lárgame de una buena vez.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no te enojes, al final solo me estarás haciendo un favor, ni que te importara tanto- murmuro por lo bajo

_¿Que no me importa tanto?, ¿es que sabe que le daré una negativa? _Pensaba el moreno

-naruto…

-Joder dattebayo, si ya sabes lo que te pienso preguntar ¿por qué simplemente no me das una respuesta?

- Ya te lo dije, me gustaría oírlo de ti.

-¿Y si él no gusta de mi?

-No sabrás si _no_ _me _preguntas… has tu declaración

-Es que no tengo una…

-Naruto…

-Ya, ya… lo que pienso hacer es esto… me plantaré frente a él y simplemente le dire..

El uchiha esta a escasos centímetros de naturo, el rubio se había parado frente a él, iba a hacer su confesión, y el…. El tal vez le diera una oportunidad… solo para sorprenderlo claro…

Al ver que el rubio no decía nada, levanto lentamente una de sus perfectas cejas, instándolo a continuar… la cara del rubio repaso todos los tonos del rojo, hasta decidirse por el más oscuro…

_Se ve adorable _pensó el ojinegro

Observo atentamente como el rubio frente a él se llenaba los pulmones de aire

_Definitivamente le daré una oportunidad_

_-_Me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta…

-Está bien- dijo el pelinegro apresuradamente… demasiado apresuradamente

-Neji- termino naruto

Un segundo después, un radiante naruto estaba encima de un sasuke estupefacto.

-¿Es serio crees que dirá que si?… ni siquiera me dejaste terminar… estoy feliz dattebayo…. Sasuke que buen amigo eres, ya sabía que eras la persona indicada para preguntarle, después de todo tienen casi el mismo carácter…

-¿Neji?- pregunto el uchiha cuando al fin encontró su voz

-Claro, llevo mucho tiempo intentando hacerle una declaración, pero no quiero enfrentarme a su furia, así que pensé le "diré a sasuke y si él no se enoja se que neji reaccionara de la misma manera"… soy un genio dattebayo…

-Pero se supone que no era a neji a quien te declararías… todo el mundo decía…

-¿uh? ¿Qué pasa sasuke?

Un aura asesina había vuelto a rodear a sasuke. Quien a modo de respuesta había empujado a naruto sacándoselo de encima.

-Baka, eres un maldito baka usuratonkachi- le grito dándole un fuerte coscorrón que dejo al rubio casi inconsciente. Y marchándose del lugar estrellando fuertemente la puerta.

El rubio se quedo perplejo, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo, ¿por qué le había pegado?

-Al parecer no le gusta que le brinquen encima.- dijo en voz alta, mientras se preparaba a ir donde el hyuga, ya no retrasaría por más tiempo su decisión de decirle lo que sentía ¿para qué? Si al final lo peor que podría pasar es que este le dijera que no sentía lo mismo.

Un mes más tarde entraba un feliz naruto a su casa, llevaba justo ese tiempo saliendo con cierto hyuuga, tiempo en que el humor de su amigo sasuke no daba señas de mejorar.

Y como siempre, todo konoha entendía el porqué de dicho malhumor, la única excepción era naruto, que seguía en la misma inopia. Y a quien nadie se molestaba en iluminar. Ni siquiera su novio, a quien el malhumor de sasuke parecía tenérselas jurada.

Se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba descansar una rato antes de ir a su cita con neji,-necesitaba mas energía- se desnudo y se dirigió a la ducha, momentos más tarde salió con un pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo, se acostó en su cama, callendo sobre un material incomodo, crujeinte, metiendo la mano por debajo de su espalda saco eso que lo incomodaba, en sus manos había un sobre de carta…. Para naruto rezaba…

Abriendo lentamente la carta se dispuso a leer.

_Querido usuratonkachi:_

_Definitivamente puedo decir que entiendo porque tardaste tres meses para hacerme una declaración que al final no era para mí, tuve que pensarlo todo un mes para enviarte esta misiva.-es decir 31 días y sus respectivas horas, porque hasta durmiendo pienso en ti- y aun así la escribí sin pensarlo, porque si lo hiciese no te la envío. Orgullo uchiha, ya sabes._

_Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero como quiera te lo diré, -para que te remuerda la conciencia por haberme usado de esa manera- yo pensaba que era a mí a quien te declararías. Ja bien por mi, de la que me libre; idiota de ti, de lo que te perdiste._

_El idiota del hyuuga ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Soy mucho mejor partido, solo que tú no quisiste verlo. Y dale las gracias a Dios que lo único que hice fue marcharme ese día, con todo lo que de verdad quería hacer… dejémoslo así, me pongo a escribir y llegamos a la pagina dos mil._

_En fin esta carta no es para enamorarte, sino para explicarte los hechos, así que ahí te va una pequeña lista. Analízala._

Diez razones por las que deberías

estar conmigo y no con él

_Leelo bien. Porque no lo voy a repetir -ni siquiera escrito- me gustas mucho._

_Se preparar RAMEN (y me queda delicioso por cierto)_

_No tienes que preocuparte de que me pueda ir de la aldea un día (ya mate a orochimaru y a itachi)_

_Soy TU MEJOR AMIGO_

_Te conozco mejor que nadie_

_Tengo buena resistencia física (excelente para el sexo. Solo digo)_

_Me veo mucho mejor que él –también soy más poderoso-_

_Me libraras del club de fan…err… le librare del club de fan que tienes después de haber crecido… créeme nunca lo lograras por tu cuenta…_

_Puedo eliminar a la hokage para que seas el sexto (err…necesito un corrector para borrar esto… Diablos, estoy seguro que no te gustara…) era broma naruto, ya sé que te cae bien esa anciana…_

_Siempre antepondré tus necesidades a las mías (está bien, a casi siempre. Mis baños de belleza y relajación no se pueden mover de los sábados a las dos. Si tienes algo que hacer tendrás que resolverlo solo)._

_Bien, esas son mis razones usuratonkachi, por favor haz hincapié en la 2, 4 y 8. Tendrías muchos beneficios. _

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Sasuke._

Dos días después sasuke encontró la respuesta que estaba esperando adherida a la esquina del espejo –naruto sabia bien que lo primero que hacia su amigo era pasar horas frente a este, en especial después de llegar de una misión. –para recuperar tiempo perdido- decía el rubio.

_Sasuke teme:_

_De la manera en que comenzaste a escribir carta no fue nada romántico, ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes escribir "querido usuratonkachi" eso no es un saludo, y mucho menos es afectuoso, (imagíname haciendo un puchero, también te estoy sacando la lengua)._

_En otras instancias (no me preguntes que significa, lo dijo el tío que da el pronóstico del tiempo, a demás perdí mi diccionario) imagino lo mucho que te esforzaste para escribir esta "pequeña misiva"(que tampoco tengo idea de lo que quisiste decir, por cierto, no fue que perdí el diccionario, fue que nunca lo compre __) y te agradezco la sinceridad. De verdad que sí._

_Supongo que las diez razones que me escribiste tienen su punto de validez, porque en muchos casos tienes la razón –no te diré en cuales, no quiero más problemas- por cierto, neji leyó la carta y esta rabioso ¿a ti quien te manda a poner algo como eso en sobre mi cama? Lo hiciste a propósito teme. Ahora tengo que ser sumamente sumiso y obediente para que el baka de mi novio me perdone. ¡ yo no tengo la culpa dattebayo!_

_Hablando en serio –se me está acabando el papel y como diría shikamaru :es muy problemático ir a comprar mas- después de tu partida me hice muy amigo de neji, me acerque a él por lo mucho que se parecía a ti –en el caracte, juro que solo en eso ¿estudiaron juntos como ser una roca?- después me quede junto al él por ser quien era, descubrir que lo hizo de esa forma fue fascinante, más aun, descubrir que alguien puede guardar tanta pasión debajo de una apariencia tan fría me hizo desear estar siempre a su lado, ver algo que los demás no, y que egoístamente me lo demuestre solo a mí. Me encanta._

_Me gustas sasuke, ¿para que negarlo?, y sí, me ofreces el mar y todos sus misterios, el cielo y todos sus secretos, la tierra en toda su esplendorosa gloria. Me ofreces una vida de alegría, tu amistad- que valoro más que nada- también dices que te quedaras aquí – eso lo haces porque sabes que si te vuelves a marchar te matare- e incluso admites que te gusto (hehe quien lo diría ¿no?)_

_Pero olvidaste algo…_

_A mi juicio lo ms importante…_

_Algo que nunca había tenido…_

_Cosa que –aunque falten muchas de las mil maravillas que me ofreces, y aunque nadie más lo note- neji si me ha dado. Incluso, sin yo pedirlo. Y no es porque lo diga. Todavía no lo ha hecho,- aunque no le falta mucho, lo tengo comiendo de mi palma jeje- pero aun así, yo lo veo en el. En sus ojos._

_En los tuyos nunca lo hubo, muchas veces vi deseo, lujuria… sí ni siquiera tú puedes ocultar ciertas cosas…_

_El motivo de mi rechazo hacia ti… aun sabiendo que pusiste todos tus sentimientos en tu carta… borra eso, principalmente porque pusiste todos tus sentimientos en esa carta…_

_Un solo motivo por el que debo estar_

_con él y no contigo_

Nunca escribiste TE AMO…

Espero que sigamos siendo amigos…

Y que un día, digas esas palabras para alguien…

Naruto


End file.
